


Aun te amo.

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El punto final estaba allí, frente a sus ojos… ¿Por qué estaba allí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aun te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** El punto final estaba allí, frente a sus ojos… ¿Por qué estaba allí?  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC.  
>  **Pareja:** John-Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Amistad-Romance-Angst.  
>  **Advertencia:** \---   
> **Capítulos:** Drabble.  
>  **Palabras:** 261.  
>  **Notas:** Nada demasiado relevante para decir al respecto. La historia nació porque necesitaba desahogarme… y nada más.  
>  **Fecha:** 28/07/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:**   
> **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

John cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el ritmo triste de la música. Sherlock siempre había sido más abierto a las emociones cuando interpretaba una melodía. 

—Aun te amo… Lo sabes, ¿no? 

El rubio no esperó aquella frase... De seguro, atorada en el pecho de su compañero por algún tiempo ya. 

John tragó difícilmente su propio nudo, su propio temor. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles... Y ahora lo serian menos. 

—Lo siento, Sherlock. 

El violín detuvo totalmente su sonido. Las manos blancas y gráciles se dejaron caer sin fuerza. 

Sí, él también lo sentía... Pero no iba a dejar de doler de todas formas. 

—No puedo seguir así, John... Hay que darle un punto final. 

John observó a Sherlock con temor... ¿Qué era lo que...? 

—Sherlock... 

—Sigue tu vida de ahora en mas, John... Que yo seguiré la mía. 

Eso era, el quiebre... Definitivo y tan temido por ambos. No solo el punto en que ellos se despedían de ciertos aspectos que habían ganado con los años... Si no, el hecho irrefutable de que también se estaban perdiendo como amigos. 

Tal vez, luego duela menos. 

John asintió, su dolor peleando fieramente con el de Sherlock... ¿Quién de los dos estaba sufriendo más? 

El rubio dejó la sala, en el mayor de los silencios, sin voltearse... Sin oír a Sherlock llamar por él. 

El detective apoyó su frente en el frio vidrio de la ventana, tan solo esperando el vibrar de la estructura... Cuando un piso más abajo, John cerrara por última vez la puerta del 221b. 

—Aun te amo, John... 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas Finales:** Bueno, esto nació cuando estaba en una estado de ánimo terrible… no tienen ni que decirme nada sobre la historia. 
> 
> Solo la quería postear y nada más.


End file.
